


That's Cute

by FireflyCity



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cute, Deleted Scene, F/M, Fluff, Garrus romance, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyCity/pseuds/FireflyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus and Joker share some words after his date with Shepard on the Citadel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Some self-indulgent shep/garrus stuff. Because let's face it, I'll never be over that ship.

“You seem happy.” Joker glanced over his shoulder as Garrus entered.

“That obvious hm?” Garrus smiled, leaning back against the cockpit door.

“Yeah.” He spun his chair around. “I take it your date with the Commander went well.”

“That it did. Best meal I could have asked for.”

“Pssh, come up here to brag? I feel like I should be offended by that. Or maybe EDI should. EDI are you offended?” He turned his head toward the AI.

“If you’re implying my offense at the inability to eat perishable food, than no. More than anything I am actually relieved that is not a process this body requires in order to properly function.” EDI didn’t bother looking up from her terminal.

“Right.” Joker turned back to Garrus. “Anyways you’re weirdly chipper. What’d you two do, share a meal then spend the rest of the evening harassing thugs in the wards?”

“Better. I challenged the commander to a little shooting match on top of the Citadel.”

“Wow you really know how to treat a girl.” His words were dripping with sarcasm.

If Garrus caught on, he didn’t say anything. “I’ll have you know I won. Marker was about 30 meters out. I hit it, Shepard missed.” Garrus grinned smugly.

“Oh she did?” Joker turned his head slightly. “That’s….hm…that’s cute?”

“What?” The grin slipped from the turian’s face.

“Oh nothing that’s just…cute is all.”

“Cute? What’s cute?” Garrus was insistent.

“Oh you know.” Joker shrugged. “Just…the fact that she let you win.”

Garrus forced a laugh. “She didn’t let me win.”

“No?” It was clear Joker didn’t believe him.

“She didn’t! I hit it, she missed, plain and simple. She even dropped some line about it being ‘too windy’ to land a shot.”

Joker didn’t reply immediately. He seemed to consider something, looking over the turian with a bemused expression. Then he smirked. “Look Garrus, you’re a great shot. No doubt about it. I’ve seen what you can do in a shooting range. It’s…impressive.”

Garrus frowned at him. “But?”

“But I’ve also seen the Commander headshot a Cerberus Engineer as he was dropping from transport from 200 meters away. Didn’t break a sweat. Pulled off a similar shot 3 seconds later. And you’re telling me she missed? From 30 meters?” Joker shrugged. Without another word, he turned back to his terminal.

Garrus, for his part, looked appropriately embarrassed. Instinct told him to argue the matter further…but he had a nagging feeling Joker was right.

As cooly as he could manage, Garrus slipped out of the cockpit. He tripped. The nerd.


End file.
